Persistent
by orchidluv
Summary: Bella was so stubborn but Edward could be persistent. Sequel to Stubborn. Rated T for language.


**No copyright intended. I do not own any recognizable entities herein.**

 **This is an AU Twific. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **This is a sequel to my story Stubborn in Edward's POV. Some of you may not like how this ends but that can't be helped. It's just how they took me.**

Bella had been dating Tyler Crowley going on sixteen long weeks and Edward was having the time of his life despite that. They'd created a very special bond, the two. Bella was infinitely more stubborn than Alice had told her brother she would be but Edward's persistence seemed to have made some headway. He wasn't exactly holding his breath -a silly expression if the vampire ever did hear one- but he was definitely having the time of his life.

The playful banter and facial expressions that Bella exhibited in Edward's presence made the cat-mouse game very enticing. He had heard Jacob Black's warning to Bella during the school dance months ago and his family had met up with the Quileutes to remind them that their part of the bargain was to keep quiet just as they were. Chief Billy Black had scowled at the copper-topped leech and sneered.

"It's you who needs to be reminded of the treaty, cold one. Playing the human facade is one thing but to befriend one is utterly disgusting." He spat from his wheelchair.

Edward rocked back on his heels, completely content to eyeball the elder with innocence. Carlisle placed a hand on his son's shoulder but Edward didn't acknowledge him, continuing to stare the Native down with his golden eyes. He didn't rightly care what Billy Black thought of him or his decisions. They were his own and Bella's. If she did tell him to leave her alone then he would but until then, she was making his existence much less boring.

Granted, he still didn't like that she was dating the biracial boy but that wasn't because Edward was a bigot. It was simply because his mate insisted that she loved the boy. He had to admit that his reservations on the subject varied greatly.

On one hand, he wanted the pale brunette for himself. To unleash his inner monster, drink from her succulent blood before changing her into one of him so he could savor her for eternity. On the other hand, the hand Alice insisted was the wrong one, he wished for her to do exactly as she was. Find a nice human boy to settle down with, keep her soul and live her life the way she was meant to. It was a trying time for him, indeed, as he watched Tyler put his sweaty little hands all over his mate but he had caged his inner monster well, reassuring himself that she was happy.

That was all that mattered.

He hitched his gait as he headed toward the manor, wiping his hands together from his hunt and headed into the large blue house. The windows were open and fresh cut flowers were being arranged in vases by Esme as he entered. Kissing her cheek, he chatted with his matriarch for a long time before finally going to take a shower. It was the third week in April and he was going to ask Bella Swan to the dance. Alice had told him that she would say no, hundreds of times, hundreds of different ways, but he could be stubborn too.

He had two weeks to get her to agree. This was a major dance. The senior prom. It was rumored that Bella would attend with Tyler and Edward reluctantly admitted that he'd seen the images in his mind from Alice's visions but he wasn't about to let that happen. He wanted to hold her in his arms just once, just one night. Surely she could grant him that, yes?

Heading to school, he stepped from his silver volvo dressed to kill. Maybe impress was a better adjective. Edward didn't want to kill Bella...well, okay yes he did. But not forever, only for three days until she emerged a more sturdy version of herself. He shook his head to himself as he smiled. His long dark jeans encased his thighs and rear and the thoughts around him already told him it was a great choice. He was sporting Infantry Combat Boots, the same style as Bella religiously wore. A long sleeved dark grey henley was tight against his skin under a navy blue puffer vest. He saw Bella across the lot, sitting in her big red truck as she waited for Tyler to pull his corolla into the parking lot. She had headphones in her ears and a book in her hand but when she glanced up, he heard the way her heart picked up and her breath caught in her throat.

Yes, she was not immune to the mate bond.

He watched intently while he leaned against the rear of his car, crossing his arms and ankles as he stared her down. She slowly placed the book on the passenger side of the bench seat and gripped the steering wheel so tightly that he saw the blood drain from her knuckles. Big brown eyes swept over his form and lingered on his hair. She had admitted once that she longed to run her fingers through it while they sat in Biology and he had taken pride in his hair where once he'd hated it. Longer hair on a man was not the norm nowadays and Alice had always told him to leave it alone when he'd decided to shave it down.

"It'll never grow back, Edward! Leave it! Times will change again, I promise." She'd told him in her lilting, bell-like voice.

Alice was Bella's very best friend and had been to their house numerous times. They all knew she figured out that the legends she'd heard growing up were true but she never let that get in the way of friendship with either Cullen. Even Jasper Hale had taken a shine to the human. Her blood was enticing as ever but Edward and Jasper had been working in secret to perfect their control and now they both matched Carlisle, surprisingly. Rosalie was the only one in the house who was against Bella and would purposely retreat. She never treated Bella badly per se, but she was rude in her absence. Bella seemed to understand and let it roll off her shoulders.

She never seemed to let anything bother her...Except the fact that she wanted to run her slender little fingers through his hair. He did it for her, sweeping his long fingers through his locks and watched as her lips parted and her breath hastened. He smirked and she blushed before ducking her head. At that moment, the tan corolla sped into the parking lot and parked in the spot next to Bella's. The students had given up trying to pry the couple apart and just let them have their fun, just itching for the day that they would break up. Lauren Mallory was a big advocate for the breakup, insisting that Tyler would fall into her bed once he was through his obsession with the 'ugly girl'. Edward couldn't stand the mind of that vapid child but ignored her either way.

He wanted Bella and he was hoping that Alice's visions were wrong or could be swayed. He knew they were subjective so he just had to figure out what decision to make in order for that to be true. His inner battle raged on as he tried to figure out if he wanted her to stay human or spend forever with him. Brushing the thoughts away, he pushed off his car and followed Bella into the school, hiding his scowl as he watched how Tyler wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her ear.

"I have something to ask you." Edward said the moment they sat together in Biology. The teacher hadn't entered the room yet so he took this opportunity to corner her. She glanced at him quickly before straightening her own henley; this one was purple.

"Ask away." She shrugged. He loved the effect he had on her. He could smell the change in her blood, in the air, and he heard the way her heart stuttered whenever he was near.

Deciding to lay it on thick, he tilted his head from his seat next to her and she allowed him to catch her eye. Laying a hand on hers on the tabletop, he lowered his eyelids to almost hooded and stared into those beautiful chocolate colored orbs. "Would you please go with me to prom, Bella?" His voice was liquid velvet, he knew. She'd pointed it out one time when they were playing a game of Sorry at his house and he hadn't sounded sorry at all, he'd sounded aroused. He just couldn't help it around her.

Staring into his eyes, she pursed her lips as a blush covered her cheeks. She brought her free hand up to twirl a strand of hair and her pink tongue darted out to sweep across her lip. He knew he had it in the bag. Her heartrate was going wild.

That was...until, "No." She pulled her hand out from under his and the spell was broken when she turned her face. His own face fell but he quickly smoothed it out, determined.

"Why not?" He inquired with his most persuasive voice. "What's to say no about? We dance, we drink, we have a good time." He tried.

She held up a hand and raised one eyebrow. "You know I'm still dating Tyler, Edward. It wouldn't be fair to my boyfriend to go to a dance with another guy." She said reasonably.

He rolled his eyes playfully as he bumped her shoulder with his gently. He'd learned quickly how to master the art of touching humanely so that he wouldn't accidently crush her bones under his hands. "He won't mind." Her eyes widened, almost panicked and Edward rushed to reassure her. He didn't want her thinking that he'd heard something that wasn't true. "I just meant that we would make sure he'd know we were going only as friends."

"No." She said firmly, setting her jaw stubbornly and Edward smiled. He'd come to love every different facial expression she had. He couldn't read her mind and she was his singer but he fell in love with her despite the world being against them; including Jake and Billy Black and her having a boyfriend.

He had to admit that he was glad she wasn't an intricate part of her life a month ago during spring break when a trio of nomads used the Forks forest as their playground, but now he never wanted to be parted from her. When he had been standoffish with her, she had finally snapped a couple weeks after the dance.

Hands on her trim waist, she scowled at him. He had walked her to her truck since Tyler was out with the flu. He had been arguing with himself all day whether or not to approach her but when he did, she'd apparently had enough. "You glare at me one more time, I'm going to find a torch and take your eyeballs away." She snapped quietly. His siblings were tense by his volvo except Alice who was giddy with laughter. "I swear to God Edward if you don't start acting like the human you're portraying…" She rolled her eyes and muttered to herself. "Sure, piss off the 'pire." In the quiet tone she was yelling at him with she resumed. "I don't know what I'll do but I'm not happy so either cut the glaring out and leave me alone or cut the glaring out and be my fucking friend already!"

She left the shocked ''pire' standing in the parking lot, waved to his family then sped off down the street toward home. Alice was laughing so hard and it was apparently infectious because Emmett and Jasper were grinning as well while Rosalie looked like she could spit nails. Edward clapped her shoulder as he walked by her after shaking his shock off. She knew, she admitted she knew, risking her life and yet she admitted it. No one had told her so no one had to die. If no one confirmed it then she wouldn't have to die. Alice nodded at him and he heard in her mind that for now she was safe and he relaxed since his own thoughts were echoing true. He had nothing to fear...for now.

Class filled up and Edward leaned closer to Bella to whisper in her ear. He resisted temptation to sniff her and inhale the potent aroma of her luscious blood. "You know you want to." He purred.

She scoffed but kept her eyes on the teacher who while adjusting his thick horn rimmed glasses, started handing out the days assignment.

" _I_ know you want to." He whispered seductively as she leaned away from him. Her heartbeat couldn't lie to him and he smirked.

"Persistent little fudger." She murmured. Turning her face to his and leaning further back when she realized he followed her movement, she almost toppled right off the stool before Edward's large hand cupped her elbow to keep her upright. "No." She said more firmly than before.

Edward pulled Bella safely into the cradle of the stool she was sitting on before letting go of her. He heard in Mike's mind how he planned on telling Tyler of this new development. Turning his face ever so slightly to catch the blonde's eyes, he glared at him and bared his teeth just a little. Mike lowered his face and grumbled and Edward smiled again as he completed the assignment they'd been handed. He let Bella finish class unhindered and reveled in her thoughtful gaze. He could tell that she wasn't completely concentrating on the paperwork and knew it was because of him. He wanted to puff out his chest and thank the Gods. He couldn't wait to ask Alice if he'd changed anything.

Lunchtime, his ego deflated a bit as he met his pixie sister's eyes. She shook her head as she passed him to sit with Bella and Tyler. Mike Newton walked with purpose over to the table and Edward figured he should pretend not to hear what he was inevitably going to tell the dark skinned boy. He sat between Rosalie and Jasper and pretended to be engrossed in the slop that passed as food at the school, all while keeping an ear on the conversation across the cafeteria.

Mike pulled a plastic moulded chair out from the table and plopped down in it heavily, setting his tray down with more force than was necessary. "So Bella, you tell my good friend here about what you and Cullen were chatting about in Biology?" He inquired with mock innocence.

Bella rolled her eyes, her hand gripping her boyfriends as she prepared herself mentally for what was to come next. Tyler smiled at his girl and placed a kiss on her cheek before releasing her hand to dive into the slop. Something resembling mashed potatoes and gravy and a slim slab of fake steak covered in the same gravy was piled in his tray and he ate with gusto.

"There's nothing much to tell. It's none of your business, Mike. When I do tell Tyler, you won't be anywhere near." She sneered at the insipid boy. He glowered at her while eating his own lunch and Bella smiled sweetly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Edward wished he was her hand at that moment. To feel her silky locks between his fingers would be pure heaven.

Tyler swallowed and looked between his friend and his girl. His blue eyes sparkled with interest but he could see the point that Bella made. Mike had never made it a secret that he harbored a crush for the brunette and Tyler didn't want to give him any ammunition to cause contention. He nodded and looked back at his buddy, pointing his spoon at his face. "Don't worry about it. She'll tell me and she's right. It's not your business."

Bella leaned back in her chair, the picture of ease as she nibbled on a carrot stick dipped in ranch dressing. She swallowed a sip of her lemonade and smiled at Edward across the cafeteria. "See! That right there. She's making eyes at him." Mike said with incredulity.

"Oh shut it dude. They're friends. What's the big deal?" He asked. Though he was a little intimidated by the Cullen boy, he didn't ever let Bella see it. He knew she was devoted to him after four months. They'd been practically inseparable and Charlie loved him. At first, the police chief hadn't wanted to get to know him, thinking that Jacob Black was the better bet for his daughter but Tyler had proven to be more than that. He was kind and funny, gentlemanly and friendly.

Bella nodded her head curtly. "Nothing to worry about. Like I said, mind your p's and q's." She bit into a carrot stick with a certain finality and when Mike realized he wasn't going to get anywhere, he grabbed his tray and stalked off to sit with Jessica. "He's incorrigible." She giggled while Tyler nodded.

"That he is. Always trying to steal my girl." He said with a grumble before flashing Bella a heart stuttering grin.

Alice just sat there, smiling the whole time, content to watch everything in her visions play out.

Edward had to admit that even Tyler handled that better than he would have. Edward would have been in the blonde's face, baring his teeth and threatening his inconsequential little life. Tyler handled it with grace and confidence. A confidence that Edward noted with a defeated slump to his shoulders that he himself lacked. Rosalie's mind was a cesspool of happiness as she watched her brother deflate and Jasper pinned her with a glare.

"She's his mate, Rosalie. Fucking cut the crap. If she decides out of the blue to be with Edward then that's her decision. There's no amount of bitching you can do to stop it and if you ever tried anything physically, know that not only would the entire family be against you but so would the Volturi. Messing with mates is a crime punishable by death." The southern vampire warned his mock-twin.

Rosalie's eyes widened a fraction before she lowered her sculpted brows in a glare. She was scared to death of the Volturi and didn't want the family on their radar at all. Supposing she'd lost the battle for now, she resigned herself to stare at her nails, not bothering at all to pretend to eat the crap on her tray. Emmett threw a bulky arm around her shoulders and smiled happily. He couldn't wait to have a new little sister. She looked like so much fun.

Days continued to pass and Edward made no improvement on getting Bella to go to prom and he only had a few days left before she would be going with Tyler. Alice had been hiding her thoughts recently and he couldn't figure out why but he hoped to God that everything would be going his way. Though he still warred with himself internally about her soul, he knew that he would be forever grateful to have her by his side, whether it was for sixty years or a thousand.

Tyler was in Tacoma with his family, visiting some relatives. He'd be gone for two days and Edward knew this was his chance. He had changed his whole wardrobe to better match Bella's. He had noticed that she liked the boots so he had three pairs. He also noticed that her heart fluttered more when he wore something that matched his eyes or shockingly, an emerald green that was a close resemblance to his human eye color. She was coming to the house tonight for a sleepover with Alice since Charlie was also away and Jake was ignoring her. Bella didn't know why but Edward and the rest of the Cullens knew it was because he had succumbed to the wolf gene and was running around stuck in his new form.

He wore an emerald green henley with a black puffer vest, his dark blue jeans and the ICB's on his feet. He didn't bother Bella during school about the dance. He'd hinted enough and pushed enough so she knew what he wanted but she was as stubborn as ever. She kept calling him persistent as if it should be an insult but Edward relished in every word she spoke...Even the unladylike swears that erupted from her lips on occasion. She didn't swear often, choosing to say 'holy crow' or 'fudgesicles' instead but when she would cuss, his body tightened and he had images in his mind that would be considered tasteless. They bantered back and forth about the classwork in Biology and even made fun of Rosalie together.

"She looks like she's sucking on a lemon." Bella commented lightly as they walked side by side down the hallway. Mike Newton took a picture with his phone, ready to text it to Tyler but without even looking, Bella snatched the device from his hand and threw it behind her shoulder after pressing delete. "Mind your own business, Mike." She said in the same tone she'd spoken to Edward with. They were walking a respectable distance apart, talking as friends. Nothing unusual was going on but Mike was still insistent that he break up his friend and the girl he had a crush on. He didn't seem to realize that in doing these shenanigans it was pushing Bella more toward hate than love.

"She always does. She's got a natural affinity to anger. It's like she relishes in making other people miserable." Edward told Bella as they continued into the lunchroom. The blonde vampire's eyes landed on the couple and she scrunched her nose in distaste. Edward and Bella burst out laughing much to Rosalie's confusion and he bought her lunch for her. She only got a salad and Edward furrowed his brows. "You're not eating very much lately. Are you ill?" He asked with concern.

Bella shrugged and shook her head, pointing to the food on the other side of the protective glass in the lunch line. "Have you seen that slop? There's no way I would ingest that." She said loudly, earning a scowl from one of the lunch ladies.

Edward chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I see your point. This is why I don't bother eating at school at all." He said, also loud enough for the staff to hear, though Bella rolled her eyes knowing exactly why he didn't eat at school but kept her mouth shut.

After school, Alice hopped into Bella's truck and chatted away while they drove toward the manor. Edward sped home quickly so that he could beat them there and treat Bella the way she deserved to be treated. He opened her door, held out his hand so she could step from her truck easily, then put his hand on her back to guide her into the house. She endured well enough but she rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the feelings inside her and giving him a look every now and then. Greeting Esme the same as always, Bella hugged the matriarch and kissed her cheek. She'd formed a tight bond with the vampire, once stating that she felt more like a mother to her than her own mom did.

Edward eavesdropped on a conversation Alice and Bella had and wondered at the reasoning for this subject. He stayed out of view in his room on the third floor while Alice and Bella sat on the bed in the pixie's room on the second floor. He watched through his sister's mind, intent on finding out more things about Bella.

"So if it was a life or death situation then you'd want to be like me?" Alice asked with wide hopeful ocher eyes.

Bella nodded eagerly. "Oh are you kidding me? Of course! I'm not saying like 'kill me and make me that way' but I'm definitely not ready to leave the world forever. There's so much I want to do!"

Rosalie growled when Bella spoke and Edward heard Esme shush her. Thankfully, the human couldn't hear any other altercations in the house.

"What are some things you wanna do with your life" Alice asked, clearly intrigued. "I want to be a fashion designer. I'm already obsessed with clothes and fabric, making my own and dressing the family. But to have my name out there? To really have someone enjoy what I've designed? That would be heaven to me." She sighed wistfully.

Bella picked at her nails while she stared down at her lap and fidgeted. Edward wondered what was going on. Looking up at Alice from under her lashes, an expression on her face that made Edward's breath catch in his throat, she spoke softly. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

Alice almost scoffed and Edward smiled. They all kept secrets very well. "Of course." She answered just as softly, placing a small hand on her best friend's knee. "You can tell me anything, ever."

Nodding as if she expected that answer, Bella took a deep breath and started. "I want to be a doctor. I want to save lives." She paused and looked thoughtful as if she wasn't sure how to continue how to word things.

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Alice asked, wondering if she'd interpreted the look on her friend's face right.

Bella's face flushed a beautiful soft red color and Edward swallowed hard. "I faint at the sight of blood." She muttered.

Alice's shocked laugh resonated throughout the house as did the rest of the family's, including Rosalie's. "Is that all? That's something you can work on!" She assured her.

Bella shook her head. "Not if I were like you. I could never be good like Carlisle, I'm sure." She said softly, still embarrassed. It wasn't often that she openly spoke about what we were. She never came out and said the word and we never confirmed nor denied anything. It was easier and safer for her that way if we ended up disappearing from her life.

Alice was quiet both in mind and voice for a long moment while she gazed at her friend. Edward watched as Bella turned and pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Tyler and Jake. Jake hadn't been answering her back but she still tried. Edward admired her persistence. After several minutes, where no one in the house had moved except Bella, Alice leaned forward, propping her elbows on her knees that she had folded underneath her.

"Everything will be okay, one way or another." She said. Her words, while not exactly cryptic to Bella, set Edward's teeth on edge and he wondered again what Alice had seen recently.

Three days later, he found out.

Yesterday, after hounding Bella over and over to take her to prom, she'd thrust her hand into his chest and while he tried not to purr at the contact, she was busy giving him what for. He nodded and hummed in all the right places when all he wanted to do was rub his cheek on hers and grip her hair in his hands, kissing her beautiful plump lips that moved angrily. "...told you I'm going with Tyler. Stuff it, Edward." She fumed as she spun on her heel and left him in the hallway.

Tyler had grabbed her hand and smiled cheekily at Edward. Tyler knew what he was doing and he welcomed the challenge because he was just that confident in his relationship. The vampire shook his head at himself as he headed home from school. He was still going to the dance, without a date. Alice was taking him and Jasper shopping last minute because the dress she'd ordered had taken too long coming in. Thankfully, she could see that it would fit perfectly and she would have no issues.

The day of the dance, Alice was taking a particularly long time to get ready and Edward wondered why. He realized, belatedly, that her mind was an open book and he eagerly dived in.

 _"Bella." Tyler groaned into her mouth. As much as Edward didn't want to witness this, he could tell that she had just given her innocence to her boyfriend. He should be proud of her for waiting for so long when in fact, he was simply heart broken that he would never get the chance to accept that gift from his mate._

 _Their hands wandered over each other's bodies, relishing in the skin to skin contact as they both come down from their sensual high._

 _"I love you." Bella murmured into his ear as she snuggled her face deeper into his chest, playing with the coarse curls between his pecs. Tiny pale fingers against a broad chocolate expanse and Edward knew that the sight was beautiful, much to his chagrin._

 _"I love you too, beautiful Bella." Tyler whispered. "I'm never letting you go." He held her tightly in his arms and kissed the top of her head._

 _"You'll never have to." Bella whispered and Edward wondered if it was because she knew about cold ones or if it was because she meant she would always live her life with him. He hated the inner battle that waged onward. He wanted her but he wanted her to keep her soul more._

 _It was a different day now and he noticed that it was this day as those are the clothes she wore to school. A black band tee and tight light blue jeans that showcased her pert rear end. She was stripping from her clothes and try as he might, Edward was so ingrained with Alice's mind, he could not stop his mind from witnessing what he was seeing. He groaned when she stripped her shirt off and tossed it to the bed and then proceeded to pull her jeans off. Holy Christ on a cracker, she is gorgeous. Her pale, toned body wrapped in midnight blue silk underthings, her hair in a low ponytail, moving with her movements. Edward was entranced. She pulled a dress up her body and then waddled out into the hallway, calling for Charlie. He sauntered up the stairs and she gave him her back so he could zip the dress._

 _"You sure you wanna do this, Bells? Prom? You, dancing?" He asked amused._

 _Bella huffed. "I did okay at the last one, Dad. Besides, I'm going with Tyler. Of course I'm sure."_

 _She finished getting ready for the prom and the visions sped up until Edward noticed the clock on the shelf. This vision was happening this exact moment._

Alice's shriek of fear was heard through the house and even in the midst of her vision, she ran blindly into the living room, catching the attention of every vampire. She was half dressed, her skirt tangled in her legs and the top of her dress hanging under her exposed chest. Jasper moved behind her and quickly hid her from view, righting her top as we all gathered around her.

 _The tan corolla was waxed and smelled great from the detailing Tyler had done on it especially for this occasion. He and his girl were going to the prom and then in a couple of months, he was planning on proposing after graduation. He had the permission of Chief Swan, much to Bella's ignorance and he was so excited he could barely see straight. Her dress was midnight blue, matching the panties Edward had spied on her and he almost swallowed his tongue when he saw the way it hugged her body. She'd released her hair from it's ponytail and it cascaded over her shoulders in soft chesnut waves. Adding a sparkling butterfly to the left side of her head and a little mascara, she looked stunning._

"What is it, Ali? What's going on?" Edward heard Jasper speak, could see through her vision clouded eyes that her mate was staring into her face with thick concern as his little pixie sister cried silently, her shoulders shaking.

Edward's eyes were clouded with the vision as well but he seemed to be between both worlds, teetering between the vision and reality. Rosalie looked frightened and he could hear that she thoughts hoping the Volturi weren't coming for us once and for all because of the human twat. He wanted to growl but his muscles seemed locked down. The vision wasn't progressing quickly but Alice seemed to somehow know the outcome.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" She sobbed in her mate's arms as he hugged her tight.

 _When Tyler and Bella got into the car after a massive amount of pictures taken by Mrs. Crowley and Chief Swan in Bella's backyard, they headed toward the One-oh-One to drive to Port Angeles. Usually smaller dances were held at Forks High and the once a year big ones were held in the Civic Center in Port A. Tyler was a nervous wreck as he drove. Bella and he kept up a steady stream of chatter, excited for the dance and talking about what they would do once they graduated._

 _Bella had been accepted into Stanford and was going to study medicine until she planned to try to transfer into Johns Hopkins. It was a difficult school to get into but Edward vowed then and there to make sure she got what she needed, aside from the GPA. She seemed to have that in the bag herself._

Alice started trembling and Edward wondered what the hell was about to happen next. If Bella was in trouble, why were they here and not racing to save her life or prevent whatever it was that was going to happen? He got his answer in a matter of seconds at the same moment Rosalie's thoughts infiltrated his hazy mind.

" _I had to do it. I had no choice. It was to protect the family_." She thought directly to Edward.

 _Four black cloaked figures emerged from the trees in the thickest part of the forest off the highway. Tyler slammed on the brakes and they both surged forward, thankful they were wearing their seatbelts. Bella's breath hitched in her throat. She'd heard of them. She didn't know their names or what they looked like but she'd heard from Jake the legends of the cold one's enforcers. They were here to shut her up. It didn't matter that she hadn't or wouldn't say anything, they couldn't take that risk._

 _Wide, terrified eyes met confused ones and when Tyler saw the tears streaming down his girl's face, he cupped her cheeks. "What's wrong, Bella? Who are they?" He asked._

 _The figures glided silently closer to the corolla that was sideways on the rain slicked roads, a thick black mist already heading their way. "Bella?" He asked again, confusion thick in his voice._

 _Cupping his face in her tiny little hands, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Tyler. I never meant to get you involved in this. I was so naive. I thought I was safe. I thought you were safe." She pressed a wet kiss to his pillowy lips and held on tight._

 _Tyler opened his eyes in time to see the black mist envelope his car and he opened his mouth to scream but suddenly his senses went black._

The vision ended and before anyone could stop him, Edward had Rosalie's head in his hands, her body slumped to the floor. Even Emmett stood stunned while Edward rampaged the loss of his mate...His one and only.

"You monster! You called them to kill her!? How could you, you fucking bitch?" He threw her head toward the backyard from the living room and watched with no small amount of satisfaction as the silent blonde head sailed through the glass. Shards of the window landed everywhere and he snatched her body from Emmett who had picked her up, his face still twisted in his shock. Carlisle and Esme were demanding to know what happened while Edward was lost to his fury. Jasper tried to calm everyone down but he was having a hard time with Edward's grief competing with Alice's. Her best friend was dead because of their sister.

As the Cullens continued fighting and screaming, Edward lighting a pyre and throwing pieces of Rosalie into it while Emmett screamed and yelled for his brother to stop, the Volturi hid in the trees, protected from the mind reader, psychic, and empath. Jane's evil red eyes pinched in the corners as she smiled menacingly. Holding up two fingers, she signaled to the group to leave silently, turning their backs on the purple smoke that arose from the vegetarian's backyard.

As Edward ran through the forest in a straight shot, clad in his black tux, his bowtie now hanging on by a thread and his clothes disheveled and dirty, he raced toward Tyler's car. He had to see for himself. Not just through a vision. He dropped to his knees when he got to the scene but he had to stay hidden. The wolves were sniffing around and the area was sectioned off for police and fire trucks. The car had been doused in gasoline and two bodies were stuck to the leather seats of the car, the smell of burning flesh permeated the area. Edward gagged and dug at his eyeballs with his fingertips as he stumbled backwards into the belly of a large russet wolf.

"Please." He choked. "Please end it. They took her from me, Jacob Black." His sobs wracked his body as he begged the wolf to end his existence. He couldn't go on without her. He never imagined that losing his mate would hurt this bad, though he should have. He was a mind reader after all. "Jake, please." His voice a whispered squeak. His claws dug into the ground as the wolf continued to stare him down, large clear tears rolling down his muzzle as he grieved for a girl he'd loved but could never have. A girl that had texted him over and over but he could only look. His alpha had commanded him to ignore her. Now, that girl was gone from him forever.

 _Is she dead? The blonde. Is she dead_. Jake asked the mind reading bloodsucker. Edward was too distraught to ask how he even knew Rosalie was to blame.

Edward nodded. "I killed her myself." He sobbed as he remembered Emmett's angry and dejected face as he raked his hands through the hot flames, his huge body wracked with sorrow. Edward had done that. In the face of his fury, he'd killed another then left his family to deal with the fallout. He couldn't go back now.

The Jacob wolf nodded and stood back. _I'm not going to kill you, leech._

Edward's face snapped up, black eyes met Black's eyes and he hissed through his teeth, venom spitting and dribbling down his chin. "Why the fuck not?" He demanded angrily. His fingers continued to dig into the forest bracken as he prepared to launch himself at the self righteous mutt.

Jake sat on his haunches. _Becau_ _se she's not dead to you._

 **Okay so this could've gone a number of ways but this is the one that flowed while I was thinking about you.**

 **Have faith!**

 **Part Two will come.**

 **If you'd like an alternate ending, I might just post it. Trust me, this is the easiest one. You'll hate me if I do it another way LOL**


End file.
